sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellasha Truefeather
Lady Ellasha Truefeather (né'e Blacksun)' is a lifelong soldier that became an oathsworn member of The Sunguard immediately after the Invasion of the Emberlight. She vowed eternal service to the organization in return for the priceless assistance the Sunguard granted to the defense of the Blacksun Gate. Ellasha is a combat medic among the Dawnmenders, although on the battlefield she leads a contingent of cavalry alongside the forces of the Sunspears. Her life and choices are most easily described in accordance with the words of the House of Blacksun, "Glory in Devotion." Appearance Although clad in heavy plate of obsidian and crimson hue, Ellasha Truefeather operates with purpose unhindered by her burden. She bears the tabard of the Blood Knight Order with pride and devotion. All of her demeanor reflects her experience -- her long, tapering ears are ever flickering and alert, and the verdant eyes intelligent and observant, with features so rarely expressive that 'Construct' is a nickname she hears often. Her nosebridge is a perfect line, and her lips ever painted with rouge -- a form of self-expression in a discipline that lends itself almost none. It is the length of her white-gold hair that is her most prized feature. It is exceedingly well-tended, with a wide range of style, though she has a marked preference toward leaving it unbound. When she speaks, it is curt, as every word is deliberately considered and chosen. Her voice has the melodic Thalassian lilt when she speaks the guttural and harsh Orcish. History Royal Guard of the Sunstrider Dynasty Ellasha held the honor of serving as a Royal Guard first to Prince Kael'thas and then to King Anasterian for nearly three centuries. She defied Blacksun tradition by leaving the gate to serve the Royal Family. Although it strained her relationship with her mother, Idrya Blacksun, in the early years of her service, eventually Idrya found pride in her daughter's duty to their kingdom. Ellasha's personality was significantly impacted by her centuries of training and service. She is extremely stoic and has a near supernatural sense of self-discipline as a result of the long shifts - often lasting hours or days - of silent vigil. She is a veteran of nearly every war that came to Quel'thalas, owing to her status as a Royal Guard. Over the centuries she has become an extremely formidable combatant. The loss of King Anasterian in the Third War absolutely devastated her. She perceived his fall as a personal failure and maintains to this day a significant degree of self-loathing because of it. The Order of the Blood Knights In the wake of the devastation of the Third War, Ellasha - desperate for structure and order amid the chaos of the wartorn Sin'dorei - latched onto Lady Liadrin and her Blood Knight Order. Ellasha was in the first generation of Blood Knights and followed through their brutal training with flying colors. When she underwent the Second Trial ''for the Blood Knight Order, she gravely wounded one of the champions (Meleron Highshield) ''that she fought against. It was an injury to the leg that permanently affected his ability to fight and ultimately led to his death in the fight against Kael’thas and the Sunfury Sin’dorei. She inherited his insignia and it’s a constant reminder of the price of her induction. Through ruthless perseverance, Ellasha rose to the ''Champion ''rank amongst the Blood Knights. She has experience training aspiring Blood Knights and presently commands a small unit of six knights. One of Ellasha’s knights, Betheron Flameshield, died recently during the Invasion of Zul'Aman. The remaining knights are Korusar Dawnseeker, Athaen Brightvale, Leayn Manaflame, Oneron Lightstrider, and Telda Emberfall. Each of these knights are individuals that Ellasha has personally trained and worked with for some time. They are all handpicked, and when one falls in battle, there must be another to fill their place — as such, Ellasha is presently keeping an eye open for a sixth knight. While her knights are not technically part of the Sunguard, they lead the Dawnmender Guardians as lieutenants under her command. Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders